High Elves
This is a Profile of the High Elves from Warhammer Fantasy. Summery The High Elves, and old and wise race that have had one of the finest armies at their prime, They have once helped to save the world from the threat of chaos. Now they seek to claim this world and return their race to greatness once more. Though they are small currently, they have proven to be great with their defense of their homeland from foreign invaders. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Tyrion Second-in-command *Teclis Military Leaders *Alarielle *High Elf Princes **Eltharion **Alith Anar *High Elf Archmage *Anointed of Asuryan *Loremaster of Hoeth Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *High Elf Noble *High Elf Mage *Dragon Mage *Lorthern Sea Helm **Korhil *Handmaiden of the Everqueen *Caradryan Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes Ranged weapons * Bows & Arrows Ammunition *High Magic projectiles *Ballista Bolts Territories Ulthuan * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The High Elves have been around since the beginning in Ulthuan as it was their homeland) * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: High Elves * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: The High Elves are one of the few races that have accomplished great architectural feats by constructing massive city fortresses that they use to defend their island nation from outside threats such as their nemesis' the Dark Elves and possession a treasure trove of enchanted weapons. They accomplished these feats with magic and great craftsmanship. Power Source Magic: Nullification (High Elf mages are capable of nullifying the magics of other mages) Energy Projection (The High Elves can call upon the might of Khaine to shoot a bolt of energy towards their enemies) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Large Country: They managed to maintain their hold on their homeland of Ulthuan, despite their depleted forces over the years, it has remained under High Elf control. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Tyrion with the Blade of Khaine which boosts his powers exponentially and easily overwhelms Malekith. Continent:'''Tyrion, comparable to when fighting Malekith the Witch King. '''Unknown: Teclis almost comparable to his brother Tyrion via magical power. City: The Elven Dragons are comparable to other dragons that can destroy entire cities with their breath attacks. Building: The Phoenixes are capable of this level of destruction acting as war beasts. Small Building: The Elven artillery causes mass destruction to infantry lines and significant damage to buildings. Room: Elven Mages with their AoE spell attacks. Wall: Cavalry and Heavy Weapons with their fierce attacks. Street: regular infantry attacks. Speed: Lightspeed: Tyrion and Teclis surpassing Mages who can use spells that travel at the speed of light via reaction. Superhuman: Tyrion, Teclis and other heroes and lords with their standard combat speed. Superhuman: Flying units with standard speed. Superhuman: Cavalry units charging speed. Peak Human-Athletic: Infantry charging speed. Dura: Unknown: Tyrion at full power from using Blade of Khaine with defensive capabilities. Unknown: Tyrion, Teclis regular full defensive capabilities. Unknown: The defensive capabilities of other lords and heroes. City: Dragons with their tough hides can stand up against other dragons and large creatures. Small Building: Phoenixes with their regular durability and healing factor. Small Building Elven artillery structural defenses. Wall: Elven Cavalry, Mages with magical defenses and Heavy units. Street: Standard infantry defenses. Skills Stats The High Elves possess a wide array of enchanted weapons that are ten times their own original armies numbers. They are a well organized army that have a strategic system when battling their enemies that causes great disarray on their parts. They are a fine army that any nation would wish to have. They are fight it is a desperate fight between order they maintain, and the destruction that the gods seek. Strengths/Pros The Elves while small in numbers are very loyal to their Phoenix King, and are more than willing to heed the call to battle when given. They are also very politically cunning on or off the battlefield, when gaining allies, they mostly use them for expendable means to protect their homeland. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their long history of battles, their numbers have dwindled and cannot engage in long lasting wars or far distant campaigns that they once could. The High Elves are very prideful of themselves, most of them value their own lives over others and cannot afford many to die. They are very reclusive and do not afford to contact other races for alliances. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Tyrion.png|Tyrion, the heir to the first Phoenix King Aenerion the Defender. Ulthuan.png|Ulthuan, paradise homeland of the High Elves. High_Elves.png|The High Elf army ready to defend their homeland from invaders. Elven_Ship.png|An example of the High Elves expedition capabilities with their impressive naval vessels. Category:Warhammer Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Protagonist Category:Gaming Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Magic